Alternations
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: I'm a Fraphne shipper (majorly) and this is how I think these scenes should have happened.
1. Scooby Doo on Zombie Island

"I think we should split up." Daphne said. "Good idea!" Fred exclaimed. "I'll go with Beau." Daphne said, "Bad idea." Fred replied, jealously. " _I'll_ go with Beau." Velma said, "I won't let him out of my sight." She whispered to Fred.

Fred and Daphne walked through the woods, Daphne annoyed that she had to go with Fred instead of Beau. I wasn't because she liked Beau, she was in a relationship with Fred, but she was just trying to make Fred jealous, it was working but he was flirting with Lena. Daphne couldn't tell if it was because he was trying to make her jealous or if he liked Lena; she hoped for the sake of their relationship that Fred was just trying to make her jealous.

She had to admit that Beau was cute, but there was something about Fred that made her heartbeat every time he looked at her. Daphne didn't want Fred to like Lena, she wanted him to li-love her, and it broke her heart to think that Fred didn't love her anymore.

"Why did you want to go with Beau?" Fred asked. "Why did you say it was a bad idea?" Daphne asked. "I asked first." Fred said, "You and I pair off with each other every time." Fred said. "Maybe you'd like it better if I were Lena." Daphne said, she hadn't meant to say it, but she did.

"What?" Fred asked, annoyed as he looked at her. "Oh please Fred. Ever since we met her in town, you've been flirting with her non-stop!" Daphne said annoyed too. "What?" Fred asked, confused. "Don't deny it!" Daphne exclaimed. "You've been flirting with Beau!" Fred exclaimed. "All I said was he was cute." Daphne said. "You don't think that's flirting?" Fred asked sarcastically. "No, because he wasn't there when I said it!" Daphne said angrily, then she sighed, Fred sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said with honesty, Daphne took a deep breath, "I'm sorry too." She said. "Why were you flirting with her?" She asked, "Do you like her?" She studied his face, and he looked away from her.

' _He doesn't love me anymore, he likes Lena.'_ She thought, feeling tears welling in her eyes.

"To make you jealous." Fred said. "What?" She asked, he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, you've been so focused on work lately, we've hardly spent alone time together." Fred said. "So, you thought you'd flirt with another girl to make me jealous because we haven't spent anytime together?" Daphne asked. "What else could I do? Your work has taken over your life and _our_ relationship. I tried talking to you, but Americana has been tough on you to get this second season reading for airing." Fred said.

He felt guilty for making her jealous and causing this friction between them, but he felt better to get what he needed to say off his chest.

Daphne felt guilty, she was so consumed with work to focus on Fred, how did she not realise?

"I only invited the gang, not just because you missed them, but because I was hoping you'd forget about work for a bit." Fred said, Daphne sighed. "I'm so sorry, Freddie. I didn't realise." She said, looking away from him as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, Fred put the camera on the ground and cupped Daphne's face with his hands, gently wiping the tear away, Daphne looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you jealous, I'm sorry I flirted with Lena." He said, and he pulled her in for a hug, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry, Freddie. This is all my fault. I should have known you needed me more than a TV series." She said, holding him tighter. "Come on, let's find Shaggy and Scooby." He said, taking her hand and picking the camera up, they carried on into the woods.

Hours later, on the dock, Daphne and Fred stood watching the sunset, her arms wrapped around his arm, "You know, Fred. With all the zombies and cat creatures gone," she began as her hand slid into his, "this is a pretty romantic spot." She smiled. "Yeah, it sure is." He smiled at her.

"Since we lost the camera with all our evidence, we have a lot more work to do than before, but I was thinking we could go away for a week or two, just you and me." She said, a smile spread across his face, "Where?" He asked, "Anywhere you want." Daphne said, he smiled at, before he leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Come on guys, time to go!" Velma exclaimed.


	2. Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost

"So, Freddie, why do you always pair us up?" Daphne asked, flirtingly, Fred started blushing. "Umm…well…I-I…I think that now…is a good time to tell you…that I-I really, really l-like y-you." He said, nervously.

He took a deep breath, waiting for her reaction. "Really?" She asked, Fred nodded, whether she liked him back or not, he was glad to finally tell her how he felt about her. "For how long?" She asked, "A long time." He said, blushing, she smiled.

"Then I guess you would be happy to hear, I like you too." Daphne said quietly, as she stepped closer to Fred, her lips just inches from his, remaining eye contact with him, she gently placed her hand on his chest before she finally closed the gap between them. Her eyes closed, it took him a few seconds but he finally responded, closing his eyes too, he wrapped his arms around her. One of her hands on the back of his neck, playing with the soft hairs, and the other clutching his collar, pulling him closer.

He savoured the feeling of her soft lips against his, because with their luck something was bound to interrupt them. His fingertips brushed her cheek and she smiled against his lips, before she slowly pulled away, both smiling with red cheeks. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." She whispered, resting her forehead against his, his smile widened, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, though it was a short scene I tried adding to it without ruining it. But I do love the way it came out and I am proud of this! :D**


	3. Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase

Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase

"You guys handle the gladiators and we'll take care of this lion." Fred said, Shaggy and Scooby ran away, leading the group of skeleton gladiators away from Daphne, Fred and Velma.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Daphne asked, watching the lion growling at them. "Give me your jacket." Fred said. "What? But I just got this." She said. "Daphne!" Velma exclaimed. "Oh alright." Daphne said, reluctantly giving her jacket to Fred. "Here."

"I know this isn't red, but it'll have to do." Fred said, as Daphne and Velma moved out of the way, the lion stared at Fred and was ready to pounce, growling.

"Toro, toro."

The lion looked confused. "Leo!" Fred exclaimed, the lion stared back at him, growling and then ran towards him, Fred jumped out of its way.

"I have an idea." Daphne said, Velma followed her over to the big brown doors, where the Phantom Virus had let the lion out, Fred saw them and knew what they were doing.

"Leo!"

The lion ran at Fred, who moved out of the way and through the doors, which Daphne and Velma quickly closed, and locked with the bolt.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed. "Way to go girls!"

Daphne walked up to Fred and pressed her lips against his cheek. "That was very brave, Freddie." She said sweetly, before she leant in and pressed her lips firmly against his, Fred responded by wrapping his arms around her.

they smiled at each other when they pulled away. "Gee, thank Daph." Fred said, blushing, "Oh here's your jacket." He smiled.

"Come on guys, Shaggy and Scooby are still being chased by the gladiators, let's get the Scooby Snax!" Velma exclaimed.


	4. The Creeping Creatures

The Creeping Creatures

"Boys and girls in separate rooms, no exceptions!"

"Daphne?" Fred asked, as the door creaked open. "Where's Shaggy?" Daphne asked, quietly closing the door behind her, Fred sat up on the bed. "He's gone to check on Scooby." Fred said.

"Oh well, Velma disappeared, she was acting weird." Daphne said, he chuckled, "And she hasn't been for the last few weeks?" He said sarcastically, she smiled back.

He stood up and stepped towards her, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Do you think the others suspect something?" Daphne asked. "I don't care." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her again. "They're gonna find out eventually." He said, kissing softly, Daphne smiled, giggling softly.

"What?" He asked. "I was just thinking about Greta's rules, 'boys and girls in separate rooms, no exceptions!'" She said, doing a bad impression of Greta Gator, the hotel owner, Fred laughed, before he kissed her again.

He moved towards the bed, laying down and moving her on top of him, they kissed again.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too." He replied.

He brought a hand up to her cheek and the other resting on her back, she had a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, and he smiled as she tugged his hair.

Then she gasped as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, but she let him in anyway. They'd only started secretly dating for two weeks, but they spent so much time with the rest of the gang, they hardly got time with each other, so kissing like this was new to them both.

Daphne groaned when Fred tightened his arms around her, she moved her hand from his shoulder and pulled his ascot.

Then here was another sound, but it neither of them. "What was that?" Daphne asked, pulling away, but her lips still close to his. "Probably nothing Daph." Fred said, capturing her lips with his.

There was a scream, then the door swung open and Shaggy, Velma and Scooby ran into the room, slamming the door behind them, Fred and Daphne quickly pulled apart. "Like, we were just chased by gator people!" Shaggy exclaimed, holding the door shut, he hadn't noticed Fred and Daphne, but Velma had.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, smiling at Daphne, who was blushing, and Fred rubbing lipstick off his lips.

"In here? Like, are you forgetting what happened out there!" Shaggy exclaimed, "Scooby was almost eaten by gator people!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Scooby.

"Gator people?" Daphne asked. "Gator people!" Shaggy exclaimed, he could no longer hold the door, it was pushed open by three huge alligators, with human heads, two of them looked like the hotel owner and her son, Gunther.

* * *

Later that evening, after capturing, unmaking and having the "gator people" arrested, the gang climbed back into the, now working, Mystery Machine.

"Hey, gang." Fred said. "I have something to say."

They looked at him, waiting for what he had to say, Daphne studied his face. "Daph and I have been dating for last two weeks." He said.

"We know." The others said.

"I told you." Daphne said, smirking.


	5. The Night the Clown Cried

The Night the Clown Cried

"Boyfriend? That guy? No way, he's too handsome!" Fred exclaimed, as he and the gang spied on Daphne and her new boyfriend in The Bloody Stake, from the Mystery Machine, parked on the other side of the road.

"And what's that weirdo doing with her hands?" He asked, looking through the binoculars. "He's holding them Fred, it's what boyfriends do with girlfriends." Velma said, sarcastically.

"Like, let me see those binoculars, Fred." Shaggy said, taking the binoculars from Fred. "Like is it me, do does that dude look a lot like that famous actor from all those dusk movies? What's his name?" Shaggy asked.

"Baylor Hotner." Scooby said, dreamily. "Yeah, the one with the amazing abs who plays the were-turtle." Shaggy said, looking through the binoculars.

Fred tried to look at them from the Mystery Machine, there were quite a few cars going past so he couldn't see them very well without the binoculars. He was glad though, because he was still in love with Daphne and seeing her on a date with someone else, broke his heart. But it was his fault, he shouldn't have left her, and now he realised how big the mistake he had made.

"It looks like Baylor Hotner because it is Baylor Hotner, he's in Crystal Cove doing research for the latest dusk movie." Velma said.

"Yeah, well I've got something he can research." Fred said, climbing out of the Mystery Machine.

"Like, oh boy." Shaggy said, he, Scooby and Velma quickly climbed out of the van and followed Fred across the busy road, Shaggy grabbed his arm as they got to the restaurant.

"What?" Fred asked. "What are you gonna do when you get in there?" Shaggy asked, Fred hadn't really thought it through; go in, punch the guy and hope Daphne takes him back.

"You can't go in there looking like _that_ Fred." Velma said, Fred looked at his reflection in a car door mirror, he barely recognised himself. "If you go in there, everyone would think a strange hobo lookin' guy just walked into a restaurant and punched a celebrity." Shaggy said.

"Maybe we should go." Velma said, noticing Daphne and Baylor coming out of the restaurant. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby hid behind the car. Daphne looked at Fred, but she didn't seem to realise who he was.

She and Baylor climbed into a dark blue convertible car and drove away.

"She didn't recognise me." Fred said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Fred. You broke her heart, she oved on." Velma said.

"Without me." Fred sighed.

"Maybe we should focus on capturing Crybaby Clown." Shaggy said. "Good idea Shaggy." Velma said. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves to the new Mayor of Crystal Cove."

* * *

The Night the Clown Cried II: Tears of Doom

Crystal Cove Airport:

Crybaby Clown was tied up and sitting on the ground, surrounded by the gang and several police officers, Daphne and the other abductees sat in the back of an ambulance with a paramedic.

"Let's find out who Crybaby Clown really is." Fred said, pulling off the head of the Crybaby Clown costume.

"Baylor Hotner!" Everyone exclaimed. "That's right, I did it!" Baylor exclaimed.

Fred felt a wave of relief wash over him, he had a better chance at getting Daphne back now.

"I took on the role of Crybaby Clown for my new movie; The Night the Clown Cried, it was gonna be my Oscar!" Baylor exclaimed.

"Using my knowledge of Hollywood make up and effects, and an old buggy I found in the back lot, I built my crazed clown performance to perfection. Then I created my entourage; a publicist, a hairdresser, a plastic surgeon and a therapist. Of course, I put tracking chips in them, because you have to know where your posse is at all times. I even an innocent small-town girl who'd make me seem like the nicest guy." Baylor said, "I had it all!"

Fred didn't even notice Daphne until she'd slapped Baylor across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek, Baylor whimpered. "Small town that!" She snapped, "Sherriff, take him away."

Sheriff Stone dragged Baylor into the back of a police car and drove away.

"You ok, Daph?" Fred asked. Daphne watched the police car drive away. "Yeah." She said, quietly, "I thought he liked me, but this whole time he was using me." Daphne said. "He doesn't deserve you." Fred said, Daphne looked up at him, she smiled.

"You know, Daph, you can come back to me- to the gang I mean." Fred said. "Really?" Daphne asked. "Of course." Velma said. "Like, you're one of us." Shaggy said. "Yay! Daphne's back!" Scooby exclaimed, jumping up, licking Daphne's face.

The gang surrounded Daphne for a group hug, but Fred wrapped his arms around Daphne, taking in the sweet smell of her hair, that he had missed so much, and the way she fit into his arms.

He finally had her back.


	6. Quit Clowning

Quit Clowning - Dressing room scene

Running from Pazzo the Clown, Fred and Daphne found themselves in the dressing room.

"In here." Daphne said, Fred followed as she hid behind one the clothing racks. There wasn't much space, but it kept them both hidden from the clown.

They heard footsteps entering the dressing room, heavy footsteps. Fred had memorized the sounds of the gangs footsteps, he'd been around Kenan Thompson long enough not realise that the footsteps stomping around the dressing room, were not his.

Daphne stood in the corner, Fred towering over her, and his body shaking. She knew he feared clowns; she gently placed her hand on his, he looked into her eyes and smiled gently.

Suddenly, there was a growling, the footsteps stomped out of the dressing room and the door slammed behind them. Daphne slowly poked her head from behind the clothing rack, "He's gone." She said, Fred sighed with relief.

"Thank God, I hate clowns." He said.

"I know, Freddie." Daphne said, taking her hand off his, but he grabbed it and held her tightly. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean I'm not still scared." He said.

Daphne squeezed his hand, "Come on, let's go find the others."


	7. The Devouring

Alternations

The Devouring

"Doctor Spartan. Rick." Fred said, as he approached the adventurer, "Call Marion. Call your wife and tell her how much you love her. And if she feels the same way, do everything you gotta do to keep her." Fred gave Doctor his cell phone which he took eagerly and dialled a number.

"Fred Jones. Are you feeling ok?" Daphne asked, surprised that those words had just come out of Fred's mouth.

"Not yet." He said, Daphne raised an eyebrow. Fred smiled and then he took her hand in his, "There, that's better."

* * *

After dropping the rest of the gang at their homes, Fred and Daphne returned to Blake Manor, where Fred was currently sleeping in one of the _many_ spare bedrooms.

The Mystery Machine was parked in its usual space; in the bushes behind the manor, camouflaged by the leaves. Fred entered the manor through the back door and up the spiral staircase, whilst Daphne entered through the front door.

She walked through the house and found Mr and Mrs Blake sitting in their parlour. The big double doors were open, allowing the warm breeze to sweep into the house. Mrs Blake held a warm cup of tea in her hand whilst Mr Blake was going through some papers.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Daphne smiled as she greeted them. "Hello dear." Mrs Blake smiled. "Hello." Mr Blake replied. "Did you have a good day dear?" Mrs Blake asked, Daphne nodded, she sat on the empty seat next to her mother, who brushed a hand over her cheek. "You look flushed." Mrs Blake commented, Mr Blake looked up from his papers.

"It's warm outside." Daphne replied and her father returned his attention to whatever he was reading.

"What's that?" Daphne asked. "Huh?" Mr Blake asked, "Oh this? Your mother and I are looking at properties abroad." He said, Daphne felt her heart sink, "Abroad?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry dear, we're not moving!" Mrs Blake chucked. "Of course not." Mr Blake commented, "We've come up with a business plan." He smiled proudly. "Indeed, we have!" Mrs Blake said, almost squealing.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, eager to know what her parents had planned.

"Well," Mrs Blake gripped her daughter's hand tightly, "You know how much your father and I _love_ foreign countries, but we do so much love this house." She said, Daphne nodded. "Well, we thought, what if we bought a house abroad and rented it as a holiday home!" Mrs Blake explained with delight.

"That's a good idea." Daphne commented. "It is." Mr Blake agreed, he finally put the papers down and took off his glasses and smiled. "In fact, we have decided that we have enough money to build at least 3 houses." He said.

"3 of them?" Daphne asked. "Where?"

"Well." Mrs Blake began, "Your sisters are coming over, we need your opinion. They'll be staying the night."

"All of them?" Daphne asked, Mrs Blake nodded. "Where will they stay?" Daphne asked, remembering that Delilah, Dawn, Daisy and Dorothy cleared out all their stuff when they moved out.

Mrs Blake had turned Dorothy and Delilah's large bedroom into a library shortly after she joined Crystal Cove's book club. As for the other rooms, the Blake's began using them for storage purposes.

"In the spare rooms, where else would they stay?" Mrs Blake asked. "I was just curious." Daphne said, "I'm gonna take a shower before they get here."

"Ok dear." Mrs Blake said.

Daphne calmly left the parlour and hurried up the stairs and along the corridor to the spare bedroom she had put Fred in.

She gently knocked on the door, but there was no response. She knocked again, "Freddie, it's me." She whispered, she heard movement inside the room and the door slowly opened. "Is everything ok, Daph?" Fred asked. He had changed out of his white shirt, ascot and blue jeans, into his blue and white pyjamas. Daphne liked how his pyjama top showed off his biceps and abs.

"I need to move you." Daphne said, Fred raised an eyebrow, Daphne read the confusion on his face. She stepped into his room.

"My sisters are coming over; they're staying the night and might be sleeping in one of these spare rooms. I need to put you somewhere else." Daphne said, Fred gabbed his clothes which were folded up on the armchair and picked up his shoes.

Daphne turned the light off and Fred followed her along the corridor. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"There is only one room." Daphne said, "My bedroom."

"Daphne, I'll sleep in the Mystery Machine." Fred said. "No." Daphne said, "You can't keep sleeping in the van. It's safer and more comfortable in a bed."

Daphne pushed open her bedroom door and snuck Fred in, "It's only for tonight, nobody will see you in here." She said, "I'll leave you to get some sleep."

Just as she turned to leave, Fred grabbed her hand, she looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked, suddenly startled by a look in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Thanks for looking after me, Daph." Fred said, Daphne blushed as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Anytime Freddie." She smiled, hurrying out of the bedroom.

* * *

Daphne's sisters arrived shortly after she'd showered. As Daphne expected, her sisters were excited to learn that the Blakes were building several houses outside America. They video called Darcey, Daphne's oldest sister, who was working in Texas.

Finally, it was decided that the Blake's would build houses in England, Switzerland and the French Rivera.

Daphne was relieved when Mrs Blake decided to go to bed early and they'd start their plans in the morning. Mr Blake followed Mrs Blake up to bed.

Daphne and her sisters decided to stay up later. When they all lived together, Daphne and her sisters would sneak into one of the bedrooms and talk for hours. Tonight, they sat together on the living room floor.

"So, what have you been doing, baby sis?" Delilah asked. "Not much." Daphne said.

"Are you still seeing Baylor?" Dorothy asked dreamily. Daphne felt her stomach drop; she hadn't thought about Baylor in months. What was there to think about? He was in prison and it wasn't like she enjoyed the time she spent with him. For a celebrity, he was quite dull.

"No." Daphne said, Dorothy sighed, "I was hoping to meet him." She said. "Huh, well the only people who'll be seeing him are the inmates and prison guards." Daphne muttered, she looked up at saw all her sisters staring at her. "What happened?" Delilah asked, clenching her fist.

"He was arrested for destroying some buildings in Crystal Cove and kidnapping me and a few other people." Daphne said.

"Just another day then." Dawn said. "Did he hurt you?" Daisy asked. "No." Daphne replied.

"What happened to that Fred guy you were seeing before?" Dorothy asked. "Mom said you and he were engaged?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, she was pretty mad about that." Delilah said.

"Yeah. We were engaged." Daphne said, "But some stuff happened, and he left town and we broke up."

Daisy wrapped her arms around her younger sister, "It'll be ok." She said. "We're fine." Daphne said, "We're still friends."

"Do you still love him?" Daisy asked, Daphne didn't respond. When Fred broke off their engagement and left her, she lost the love she had for him and she didn't think she'd get it back.

Since Fred had been back in Crystal Cove, Daphne noticed that he had been trying to win her back. He paired off with her on mysteries, which wasn't unusual, but he had been very sweet, and he had asked on a few dates, which she had to decline. Was she ready to get back with Fred? What if he left again?

"I don't know." She said. Her sisters exchanged looks. "It sounds like you do." Delilah said.

"She's right." Dawn said. "You should talk to him."

"I just…I don't want to get hurt again." Daphne said. "That's why you need to talk." Daisy said, "You won't know until you talk."

"Ok, 'Doctor Daisy', I'm going to bed." Delilah said, "I am exhausted, do you know how many cadets I shouted at today? 11." Delilah stood up and she saluted her sisters, "Good night ladies."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed too." Dawn said, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Most definitely." Dorothy muttered, she stood up and went to get a class of milk before heading upstairs, leaving Daphne, Daisy and Dawn.

"If I were you, I would talk to him." Dawn said, "Can I tell you something?" She asked, Daisy rolled her eyes, "This should be good."

"It will be." Dawn said. "Remember when I split up with Tyler? And we split up because we didn't talk when there was a problem. When I got with Simon, I found that he wanted to talk about everything. At first, I thought it would be uncomfortable, but I actually enjoy talking to him."

"You need to talk to him." Daisy said, "Good night my loves." She yawned and headed up to bed.

Dawn groaned, "Remember when we were kids and she used to call us that?" Daphne chuckled, "It wasn't so bad when we were kids."

"No, it wasn't." Dawn said in agreement.

After a few minutes of chatting, Daphne and Dawn headed up to bed. Unfortunately, Dawn walked Daphne to her bedroom, so she couldn't go to a spare room, she quietly stepped into her bedroom and decided to wait a few minutes until she could sneak off to a spare bedroom.

"Daph?" A groggy voice asked, Daphne looked behind her and saw Fred sitting up in her bed. "Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Fred said. "Why?" Daphne asked. "Where else are you going to sleep?" Fred asked.

"One of the other bedrooms." Daphne said, but Fred shook his head. "You stay here." He climbed out of the bed. "You have your bed; I'll find one of the spare rooms." He said.

"No, Freddie you might walk into one of my sister's rooms." Daphne said, "We'll both sleep here tonight."

"Pass me a blanket, I'll sleep on the floor." Fred said. "No, it's a big bed, we can both sleep in it." Daphne replied as she stepped towards the bed. She looked at Fred, he didn't say anything, but he just stared at Daphne with a familiar look of uncertainty.

"Freddie, we're friends and it's just one night." Daphne said, she climbed into the bed and Fred climbed back in.

"So, uh…that was quiet the mystery today huh?" He asked awkwardly. "What you said to Doctor Spartan was nice." Daphne said, she rolled her side, so she could see him better in the dark.

"I just said what anyone would say." Fred replied.

They were silent, Daphne laid on her back and they both stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what she should say.

"Good night, Daph." Fred said, and he rolled over, turning his back to Daphne.

"Good night Freddie." She replied, turning away from him.

* * *

Being the youngest of 6 daughters, Daphne left her parents and her sisters to sleep in and she'd sneak downstairs early in the morning to watch Tom and Jerry before the others woke up and fought over the TV remote.

It was a habit that she had gotten herself into.

It was 6:30AM when Daphne woke up, Fred was still sleeping next to her. She wondered whether she should wake him up or to let him sleep a bit longer, but that would risk her parents and her sisters seeing him.

She decided to wake him, she shook him gently and he groaned.

"Freddie, wake up." She whispered and Fred's eyes rolled open. "What is it?" He asked. "We should probably get up and dressed." She said.

"What time is it?" Fred asked groggily. "It's six-thirty." Daphne said. "In the morning?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded.

"Why are you up so early?" Fred asked. "Because my parents and my sisters are sleeping in the next rooms and you need to get out of my bed before they see you." Daphne said.

"Alright." Fred said, climbing out of bed.

He went off into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Daphne to get dressed in her bedroom.

It was too early to meet the rest of the gang, so Daphne and Fred decided to go for coffee at Bennie's Breakfast Bar.

The journey from Blake Manor to Bennie's was just as tense as last night and it seemed that Fred wasn't in a rush to get anywhere.

"Why are you driving so slowly?" Daphne asked, noticing his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"I've been thinking." He said, "We need to talk."

"Talk?" She asked. "Daphne you always want to talk." Fred said, sounding almost frustrated, then he sighed, "Sorry."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to talk about you and me." He said, Daphne looked at him. She studied his face and she noticed his eyes glance in her direction before he looked back at the road.

"Are you going to say anything?" Daphne asked, Fred kept his eyes focussed on the road and they began to approach Bennie's.

"Let's talk over coffee." Fred said, he parked the Mystery Machine in the almost empty parking lot, and they entered the diner.

After ordering coffee's; they sat at a table, which had four chairs so the rest of the gang could join them, they sat opposite each other.

There were 3 other people in the diner; two men wearing suits, Daphne thought they must be going on a business trip. They sat with large mugs of coffee, one was scrolling through his phone and the other was reading paperwork. The third person was a woman, who Daphne recognised was a nurse from Crystal Cove General Hospital, she must be on her way to work.

"Last night gave me time to think." Fred said. "Everything that happened between you and me, is my fault."

"Freddie-"

"Daphne, let's be honest." Fred said, cutting her off, "I was never attentive or romantic enough. If I hadn't had left, we wouldn't be here, talking about this." Daphne studied his eyes and watched as his jaw clenched.

She knew he had a hard time admitting he was wrong; he was Fred Jones, he aimed for perfection and hated to fail. But Daphne knew, it was even harder for him to admit his feelings, he hated talking about his emotions.

She decided not to say anything, and to let him say what he wanted to say.

"When I came back to town and I saw you with Baylor, I knew my chances of winning you back were slim. But now he's out of the picture, and I've got a chance to get you back." He said.

"I've noticed you've been trying." She said with a gentle smile.

"Daphne. Can we go back to the way things used to be?" Fred asked. Daphne sighed, "Freddie, we can't go back to how we used to be." She said.

"I know we can't." He replied, the sadness was thick in his voice.

Daphne reached across the table and gently placed her hand on top of Fred's. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to start again." She said with a gentle smile.

Fred's eyes lit up, "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" He asked quickly. Daphne noticed his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I would love that." She smiled.

Fred lifted her hand up to her lips and tenderly kissed her knuckles, causing Daphne to chuckle.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" He asked, Daphne stood up from her seat and sat next to Fred, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not yet, let's wait for the others." She said, happily.


	8. Stand and Deliver

Alternations – Stand and Deliver

"Daphne!" Fred screamed as the Dandy Highwayman sped away on his motorbike, with Daphne.

The roaring of the motorbike's engine slowly disappeared, leaving the gang in silence. Shaggy pulled off his blonde wig and Scooby shook out of his clothes.

Fred dropped to his knees, "I just got her back." He mumbled.

Velma gently put her hand on his shoulder, "Fred, don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Velma's right Fred, we'll find her." Shaggy said.

"Come on, let's go." Velma said, Shaggy helped Fred up and the four climbed into the Mystery Machine. Velma took the keys from Fred, she knew he was not in the right state of mind to drive right now.

Fred climbed into the passenger seat, and Shaggy and Scooby climbed into the back.

On the drive back into Crystal Cove, Fred gazed out of the window, hoping to find some sign of Daphne or the Dandy Highwayman.

But the question that played on his mind was, what if he never saw her again? Leslie Griffin, Marsha Davies, Mrs Blake and Mayor Nettles, they were all prominent citizens of Crystal Cove. So, what did the Dandy Highwayman want with Daphne? It isn't like she's not special, but Fred thought it was an odd pattern; a bank manager, jewellery store owner, the wealthiest woman in Crystal Cove and the town Mayor, and then a teenager?

The more and more he thought about it, the less it made sense.

 _'Why couldn't he have taken someone else?'_ Fred thought, it was a selfish thought, but he didn't care. There was a long list of women the Dandy Highwayman could have taken, so why Daphne?

He felt tears filling in his eyes as a familiar sweet scent overpowered him; he could smell Daphne's shampoo. Lavender and elderflower.

"This upholstery still has my Daphne's sweet scent on it!" Fred cried. Shaggy and Scooby exchanged looks of confusion, Scooby sniffed the air.

"Ravender." He said, Fred suddenly began crying into his hands.

"Oh brother." Velma muttered. "Velma." Shaggy whispered.

Scooby laid his head on Fred's shoulder.

"Like, don't worry Freddie, we'll find her." Shaggy reassured Fred as he put his hand on his other shoulder.

"What we need is to find something that links all the women together." Velma said. "We'll you're drivin' slow enough, I'm sure we'll have enough time to think of something." Shaggy commented, Scooby chuckled.

"I'm driving carefully." Velma said, sternly.

"Hmm." Fred muttered, he'd stopped crying but he eyes were still red. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

"What is it?" Velma asked. "Remember when we were at the library, and I found that list of names of the book club members?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Mrs Blake was in it." Velma said. "And so was Marsha Davies and Leslie Griffin." Fred said. "Like, those were the other two women who were abducted." Shaggy said.

"Exactly. So, the book club links the women together." Fred said. "But what about Mayor Nettles, and Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Like, maybe he'll use the Mayor for a ransom." Shaggy suggested. "Why? He made Mrs Blake empty out the safe before he took her." Fred said. "And Mr Davies said Leslie gave the Dandy Highwayman her wedding ring." Velma said.

"What links all the women together?" Shaggy asked. "Who is the Dandy Highwayman?"

"I think I might have an idea." Velma said, she made a left turn on her street.

"Like, what's that noise?" Shaggy asked, they all heard a familiar sound, it was a ringtone of a phone.

"It sounds like one of Daphne's sweet mulling coos!" Fred cried, Velma rolled her eyes. "Or it was a beep, coming from your pocket." Shaggy said.

Fred reached into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and his eyes lit up, "Daphne just texted me!" He exclaimed. "She said she's safe and she's with all the other abducted women."

"I think I have an idea of who this Dandy Highwayman really is." Velma said. The Mystery Machine stopped outside the Dinkley's house and the gang ran to the garden.

Lying on a sun lounger, in the dark, was a man, who Velma explained was Mrs Dinkley's new 'pool boy'.

"He must the Dandy Highwayman." She said, "He has a British accent, like the Dandy Highwayman, he had nothing to do and no where to be, it's obviously him!" She exclaimed; Pool Boy was obviously asleep on the sun lounger.

"It can't be." Fred said. "Why not?" Velma asked. "Daphne said she has an idea how to catch the Dandy Highwayman, but wherever he has her, he's still there." Fred said.

Velma groaned, "Who else could it be?" She asked, then she snapped her fingers. "Maybe Pool Boy has a twin brother!" She exclaimed, Shaggy rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Rational Velma, hello Crazy Velma."

"Do you have a better idea?" Velma asked, Fred's phone beeped,

"Daphne does."

* * *

"Jeepers, it's the librarian?" Daphne asked as the deputy dragged the Librarian away.

"I told you he was harmless." Mayor Nettles said.

"Daphne!" Fred exclaimed, "Are you ok?" He asked, checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Freddie." Daphne replied. "We all are."

"Where are the other women?" Velma asked. "They all went home." Daphne replied.

"I'd better go and find the Sherriff." Mayor Nettles said. "I think that's a good idea." Shaggy said, remembering the state Sherriff Stone was in when the Dandy Highwayman kidnapped the Mayor.

"Like, I don't know about you guys, but like I could go for some food!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I'm starving!" Daphne exclaimed.

"The Malt Shop it is!" Velma exclaimed.


	9. Where Walks Aphrodite

Alternations – Where Walks Aphrodite

"Take a look Daph. I'm working on this one right now. It's a net drop with a cinch-action hem." Fred explained proudly, showing off his trap book to Daphne.

The couple were suddenly knocked over by Velma and Shaggy who carelessly danced by them.

Fred couldn't remember what he was talking about, but when he looked up, he could see everything in pink, white flowers fell around Daphne.

His eyes were suddenly glued to her, and he quickly became more aware of how gorgeous she was.

Daphne was experiencing the same feelings. Everything in pink with white flowers and Fred looking more and more handsome.

They were both unaware of the group of students running to Scooby-Doo and smothering him in cuddles and kisses.

Then a figure appeared, and she got their attention. Fred and Daphne looked up at her, she was smiling widely down at them, "Come with me, my puppets." She said, her enchantment worked on Fred and Daphne as they both stood up and followed Aphrodite.

Aphrodite led them to where Velma and Shaggy were dancing by the lockers, "Puppets. Come." She said, and the four followed the Goddess out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Let's go for a drive." Aphrodite said. "Yes, Miss Aphrodite." The gang said. They all climbed into the Mystery Machine, Fred in the driver's seat with Daphne latched onto his arm. Next to them were Shaggy and Velma, both holding each other lovingly. Aphrodite sat on the end, making it quite a squeeze. But the gang were so entranced, they probably didn't even know they were in the Mystery Machine.

The Mystery Machine drove around the parking lot a few times, Fred was so distracted by Daphne, he wasn't focussing on the road, until Aphrodite screamed, "Run him down! Run him down with the love!"

"Yes Miss Aphrodite." The gang replied, not noticing Scooby-Doo standing in the middle of the road. Luckily, he jumped out the way of the Mystery Machine.

Aphrodite groaned angrily. The Mystery Machine sped out of the parking lot and down the street before quickly coming to a stop outside of the Mayor's office.

Aphrodite climbed out of the van and angrily slammed the door shut, "Fools!" She exclaimed, as she stormed off.

"Like, wanna go to the Clam Cabin?" Shaggy asked, bewitched by Velma's beauty. "I'd love that." Velma replied. Shaggy grabbed her hand and the two ran through the street, in the direction of the beach.

Daphne and Fred abandoned the Mystery Machine and walked hand-in-hand to Fred's house.

* * *

Fred and Daphne quietly crept up to Fred's bedroom, careful to avoid the attention of Mayor Jones; it seemed that the pair had forgotten that the Mayor was at the office, as it was only 11 o'clock in the morning.

Giggling as they quietly closed the bedroom door behind them.

Usually when Fred arrived home from school, he would dump his homework on his desk and begin working on his traps. But today was different; he and Daphne collapsed on his bed, both laughing and looking up at the pink ceiling which was covered in white flowers.

Fred turned his head and watched as Daphne slowly stopped laughing, when she saw he was staring at her, she looked at him. Their eyes locked and they stayed silent, enjoying each other's company, and taking in each other's beauty.

"You're gorgeous." Fred said, Daphne smiled. "Oh Freddie." She sighed and rolled onto her side to be closer to him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He said slowly. Daphne smiled, "I love you too."

If Daphne wasn't entranced by Aphrodite, she would have acted completely different; she probably would have thought over what he'd just said, to make sure she hadn't imagined it, and she would have stuttered when she told him she loves him back.

However, if Fred had not been entranced by Aphrodite, he probably would have been too scared to tell Daphne that he loves her.

Daphne giggled as she pressed her lips to Fred's, he tightened his arms around her and rolled onto his back, bringing Daphne on top of him.

* * *

A few hours had passed; maybe it was because of Aphrodite's trance, the gang ended up outside the Mayor's office.

The townspeople, who were all under Aphrodite's spell, were dancing through the streets. Mayor Jones and Sherriff Stone danced together, "Fred I never told you this, but I love it when you make those ridiculous traps!" Mayor Jones exclaimed, Sherriff Stone laughed as he and the Mayor continued dancing.

Suddenly, some kind of green goo splattered over the gang. Everything returned to its normal colour, and the white flowers disappeared.

"Awkward." Velma said, pulling her hand out of Shaggy's, "Yeah, I'm gonna need that hand." He chuckled awkwardly.

Fred and Daphne looked at each other suspiciously, wondering if everything that had happened at the house, _had_ happened.

"Hello, Mystery Incorporated." A voice said, the gang recognised the familiar German accent. "Professor Pericles?" The gang asked. "Rello." Scooby-Doo waved, he was wearing a vest which had a contraption on the back, that must have contained the goo which cured the gang from their trance.

"Galloping Gopher Ponies Fred, you're not in the _love_ anymore?" Mayor Jones asked, "I guess I have to let out an unearthly growl and destroy you." Suddenly, Mayor Jones began screaming, Sherriff Stone followed in suit. It sounded like a siren scream, and it got the attention of Aphrodite and the townspeople who stopped dancing and began marching toward the gang, chanting "Not in the love! Not in the love!" over and over.

"They shall be offered as a sacrifice of the Goddess of Love, who is in fact, _me_!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Not in the love! Not in the love!" Chanted the townspeople.

The gang huddled together.

The sound of screeching tyres caught the gang's attention, and the Mystery Machine stopped between the gang and entranced mob.

"What are ya waitin' for an evite? Get in!" Angel Dynamite was in the driver's seat of the Mystery Machine, the gang didn't hesitate to jump into the van. And the Angel sped away.

"Angel, you're not infected?" Velma asked. "That's right, baby, it was born with no sense of smell!" Angel Dynamite exclaimed.

"What was going on back there?" Daphne asked. "It seems you an' the townspeople were…hypnotised by that 'Aphrodite' back there." Angel said.

"Well, thanks for saving us." Fred said.

"I don't believe we have been introduced." Professor Pericles said, in all the chaos, the gang had forgotten about the evil parrot.

"Professor Pericles?" Angel asked. "Hello Angel." He replied.

* * *

The plan was to sabotage the 'Crowning of Aphrodite' by making more of the antidote that Scooby and Professor Pericles made up to rescue the gang from Aphrodite, then they would unmask her in front of everyone.

Angel, Scooby and Professor Pericles began making more of the antidote, whilst Velma and Shaggy went to find some fire extinguishers which they could fill up with the antidote and use it on the townspeople.

Fred and Daphne went off to find costumes for their disguises. Daphne looked through one of the clothing racks whilst Fred looked through the other.

Since she had been cured from Aphrodite's love spell, Daphne had been wondering if what had happened between her and Fred whilst they were in the trace, had happened. They didn't go far, but Daphne was fully aware that she and Fred had _never_ kissed like that before. But she couldn't remember if it was a dream, or just the spell playing tricks on her.

"Fred?" She asked timidly, he looked up at her with a small smile, "What do you remember, about being under Aphrodite's love spell?" As soon as she asked, she knew it must have been true; she had never seen Fred's face turn that shade of red before, his eyes widened.

"I umm…I remember all of it." Fred said. "All of it?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded.

"How does that make you feel?" Daphne asked. "No different." Fred said, "I don't need a spell to tell you how I feel." He said, "I meant it."

Daphne was speechless, "I…I…erm..." She stuttered.

"Come on, let's go." Fred said, as he wheeled the clothing rack out of the dressing room.

Still speechless, Daphne followed him.


End file.
